The Haunting of Hogsmeade
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: Before anything, PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME! This is a little MalfoyHarry story, written COMPLETELY for Momo chan. Readers beware, that's all I have to say. R&R!


This is Momo-chan's birthday present. It's really long and I know she might not finish it at all.... but I wrote it and I guess that is good enough. Whatever reasoning you want to get out of that. There are a lot of things I should warn you about, so here it goes.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (translated into male/male relationships. Gay, for the really stupid readers. If you do not like it, go away ::shoos away all homophobes::). Hentai (translated: porn, sex. Which explains the 'R' rating.)

Pairups: Malfoy/Harry

The citizens of Hogsmeade had thought that the hauntings of the old Shrieking Shack had ceased many years before, ever since Lupin's graduation and departure from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Except for one time three years before (in Harry Potter's third years at Hogwarts) when there was a great disturbance in the home, the people living in Hogsmeade felt that the strange noises had come to pass finally. All was quiet in the abandoned house in the wizard town-- that is, until one night when Harry and Malfoy came into the picture.

It was there sixth year at Hogwarts School and Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were as cold to each other as ever. Or so they led others to believe.

"Potter, what color are your socks?" Snape asked Harry in the middle of Potions class on a Friday afternoon. It was just after lunch but Harry felt like regurgitating his meal of Cauldron Cakes and Butterbeer. Quizzically, Harry looked down at his feet. Raising his right foot and pulling up at his pant leg, he studied his socks, which were a forest green color.

"Green..." He responded slowly.

"And, I take it, Mr. Potter, that your potion is not the same color?" Snape asked viciously. Harry looked into the simmering cauldron in front of him where the contents were a creamy khaki.

"No." He looked around the room at his several pupils. If they were not looking at him, they were either studying their own potions with embarassment (like Neville and Ron) or snickering to themselves (like Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy). Thinking that everyone's potions had to look like their socks, Harry was quite the confused wizard. Seeming to read his mind, Snape was very put out. Sighing heavily, he snapped,

"Don't you know _anything_, Potter? Your potion is supposed to be green! Your socks are green! Don't you get it!? They're both green! And I can clearly see from here that your potion is NOT green!"

"Sorry, Professor Snape." Harry muttered, speaking quietly to keep the vulgarity and disgust from seeping into his voice.

"Nice work, _Potter_." Malfoy said cruely, standing beside Harry's table; the one he shared with Ron. Malfoy had gotten up to give something to Professor Snape. "Next thing you know, your potion's going to end up pink and girly!" With a great guffaw from his house mates (the loudest, obviously, coming from Crabbe and Goyle), Malfoy smirked in satisfaction. Making his way past Harry, Malfoy 'accidentally' bumped into the table. "Haha." He laughed. "Sorry." He had purposefully spilled some of Ron's potion onto the table and it sizzled as it ate away at the parchment in front of the Weasley boy. Letting out another hearty laugh, Malfoy turned his back on the black-haired famous wizard and sidekick. Ron glared at him as he walked away.

"That stupid bastard." He grumbled as Harry helped him clean up and salvage the remainder of the parchment in front of Ron. "Why does he always treat us like that?"

"I don't know." Harry replied. If Ron had not been so incredibly angry, he would have noticed the sadness in Harry's voice. His eyes darted up to Malfoy next to Snape and he felt his heart clench. Why was Malfoy being so cruel to him? Harry knew thought Malfoy loved him, and God-only-knew how much he loved Malfoy in return. So why was he being so hurtful? "I'm gonna get some more parchment." Ron said, Harry barely paying attention.

"Yea." He muttered as Ron got up and walked to the shelf in Snape's room for more paper.

While Harry was wallowing in self-pity and anxiety about Malfoy, his eyes subconciously landed down on the desk in front of him. Sitting there on the tabletop was a folded piece of parchment with Harry's own name scribbled on the front. Harry's heart lept into his throat as he recognized it as Malfoy's hand. Quickly picking it up, he opened it secretly to read,

"Meet me in the library during dinner. I'll be waiting. --Malfoy"

Giddy with as much excitement as possible without causing everyone's attention to turn to him and gape at him like he was a complete lunatic, he stashed the note away within the confines of his cloak.

-_Dinner_-

Harry scarfed down his food as he sat in his usual seat-- between Ron and Hermione. Harry's two best friends, instead of eating their food, were staring at him. "Ha... Harry," Hermione said, reaching out her hand a bit. "Are... are you alright?"

"Yes." Harry replied while stuffing a biscuit in his mouth "I'm fine." He mumbled through his mouth full of biscuit. After swallowing his food and taking several much-needed breaths, he then stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked. "Aren't we going to play Wizard's Chess in the common room?"

"Can't." Harry said off-handedly. "Need. Study. Books. Read." His eyes darted around the room before he took their example and sped off to the doors. Ron and Hermione exchanged confused glances without even realizing that Malfoy had left the room shortly thereafter.

In the library, Harry was reading a book. He had been patiently waiting for Malfoy to show. The librarian had been giving him the annoyed "evil eye" because he had been simply sitting there. To get the librarian's beady little eyes off of his neck, he had picked up a bookand only pretended to read it. His heart pounding hard within his chest, he had no concentration. His hands felt all slippery and clammy as he held the edges of the book up. He felt paranoid that the librarian subetly knew he was not reading. He could feel her beady little eyes burning a hole into his neck. She could have the power to read his mind. She _was_ a tricky little witch. Then again, her knowledge of Harry not reading could have come from the fact that the book disguise was upside down. Not being able to sit still, Harry's mind was so converced in anxiety that he did not even realize someone was behind him until they draped their arm over his shoulder. Jumping slightly, Harry spun around to face his company-- he looked straight into the light hazel eyes of Draco Malfoy. They stood facing each other, their eyes locked. Malfoy's gaze was so intense in fact, that Harry had to look away. Glancing to the right, his cheeks accented a light red as he turned away. Malfoy smirked when he saw this.

"Wittle Potter is _so_ sensitive." He joked. He raised his hand to brush it through Harry's jet black hair when his hand was snapped away. Taken aback, Malfoy looked into Harry's eyes and saw him angry.

"I told you not to talk to me like that." Harry snapped. That statement bringing Harry back to their previous Potions class, he demanded, "And why were you so mean to me, Malfoy? Huh!? Why?" Malfoy was shocked.

"Harry," he said simply. "I can't... I can't just be nice to you all the time."

"Why not?" Harry demanded.

"Because people will start thinking there is something going on between us." Malfoy replied.

"There _is_ something going on between us." Harry insisted.

"Yes," Malfoy admitted, his voice a hushed whisper; almost seductive. "But I don't want anyone to know."

"Why?" Harry asked, hurt that Malfoy was not willing to proclaim his love to him to the world.

"Because," Malfoy smirked, placing his hand behind Harry's head and pulling him closer. Completing his statement, he whispered in Harry's ear, "I don't want to share you with anyone." Then deciding that it was the perfect oppurtunity to make his first move, Malfoy pulled Harry's head closer and licked his ear. As always, Harry melted into Malfoy's arms.

"Malfoy," He gasped breathlessly.

"Harry," Malfoy said, just as breathless. "Call me Draco."

"Oh, _Draco_!" Harry exclaimed as the blond haired Slytherin embraced Harry in his arms. Malfoy kissed all the way down Harry's neck and Harry threw his head back, inviting his lover's kisses.

As Malfoy's kisses got down closer to Harry's Adam's Apple, Harry felt his whole body was about to explode form his sexual pull towards his ex-arch enemy. His right leg's muscles started to spasm uncontrollably and Malfoy, with his Harry's shirt gripped tightly in his palms, looked deep into Harry's emerald green eyes and a seductive smirk succumbed his face.

"You're oh-so sensitive, Potter." Malfoy teased.

"You... you made me this way." Harry gasped loudly. Malfoy chuckled once again.

"So I did. You always were a bit rough. I made you so soft." With that, Malfoy kissed Harry's lips before tracing his tongue around them. "You're body craves mine all the time, does it not?"He inquired with a smirk.

"Yes." Harry whispered, his eyes half-closed and his face bright red. He fell back against the table, his arms pulling Malfoy down with him. "Get inside me, Draco." He said hoarsly. "I want you in me."

Malfoy smirked once again and as much as he wanted to rip those pants off of Harry and have sex with him right there on the table, he could not. He knew that they would easily get caught if they had sex in the library. The librarian would soon enough catch on that Harry's little gasping and screaming and Malfoy's groaning would give away the fact that they were not reading. No, they needed somewhere else to go.

"Harry," Malfoy said, his voice extremely hoarse. "Let's go to our secret place. "

"But..." Harry whined. "But it's too far. I want you _now_."

"And you'll want me then." Malfoy smiled. "I'll make sure of that." Reaching out to take the flushed Harry's hand, he pulled him up from the table and kept ahold of it. "C'mon." Harry was still reluctant, since he had wanted Malfoy that minute, but he followed Malfoy anyway.

Out they walked through the halls of Hogwarts Castle. Everyone was walking through them as well, returning to their common rooms for the night since dinner was finished. Nobody noticed the two of them and, if they did, they made no effort to say anything. The two ex-arch rivals were no longer holding hands; in fact, they showed no connection that there was anything between them except for Harry's longing gaze at Malfoy ahead of him. Feeling his hormones start to fall, he got scared.

"Draco..." he whined. "I don't know... I don't know if this will last until then." He talked in a low whisper in case anyone happened to overhear. Malfoy, not wanting this to happen at all, jerked his head around. Spying an empty and unused classroom to his right, he grabbed Harry's right wrist and pulled him into the room. Gently slamming him up against the wall, Malfoy captured Harry's lips in a pssionate kiss. Harry felt certain areas of his body come alive as they had not before. When Malfoy broke away from the kiss, he looked into Harry's deep longing eyes. He felt his own body come to attention. Lifting his hand, he gently brushed his fingers through Harry's raven black hair.

"Harry," Malfoy whispered. "You're so beautiful." Harry's already flushed face burned redder from Malfoy's compliment.

"So are you." Harry said. His head lowered. Unable to make contact with Malfoy's eyes, Malfoy placed his gentle hand under Harry's chin and lifted his head again. Slowly moving closer to him, he brushed his lips against Harry's. Harry openly inviting his kisses, licking his lips. Malfoy's fingers slid down Harry's somewhat-muscular chest to the waistband of his muggle jeans. He traced down below his waistline to his cock and squeezed it. Harry let out a loud gasp. "Malfoy..." he moaned, his voice barely audible due to his loss of air.

"Call me _Draco_, Harry. I told you that."

"Dra-- Draco!" he cried out, throwing his body against Malfoy and running his hand along Malfoy's arm and to his own penis to keep his hand there. Malfoy removed his hand, despite Harry's objections. Harry fell onto the Slytherin, wrapping his arms against the Malfoy. Breathing deeply, he took in Malfoy's scent while he closed his eyes and tried to relax. Before Harry's need for Malfoy disipitated, Malfoy grabbed his hand again and quickly removed him from the classroom. They quickly ran through the hallways while almost paranoyingly looking for people following them (like Filch or Mrs. Norris). They got lucky by not getting caught while they made their way out of Hogwarts, running the 20 or so yards to the Whomping Willow. When they made it there, Malfoy pulled out a wand from the inside pocket of his jacket and mumbled a spell that would cause the knot in the tree to open the passageway to the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade. Quickly, they made their way through the door and, as it magically shut behind them, they were shrouded in darkness.

"Lumos." Draco muttered and the tip of his wand became alight. When he turned to face his boyfriend again, he was caught off-guard by someone shoving him against the wall of the tunnel and causing him to drop his wand. "Harry!" He protested, trying to shove off the horny black-haired wizard. "Harry, that's enough!"

"I... I want you." Harry panted before seizing his lover's hands and pinning him against the wall. The lit end of Malfoy's wand reflected off of Harry's green eyes and seemed to make them glow. Malfoy stared at the Gryffindor seeker, transfixed. Breaking the seperation between the two of them, Malfoy licked Harry's lips before openly kissing him. Breaking away from their kiss, both boys were breathless.

"Let's hurry." Malfoy suggested. Harry nodded his head without having to be told twice The two of them ran down the seemingly endless passageway, every once in a while throwing each other agsinst the walls to grope and make-out. At long last, they made it to the abandoned house.

Creaking open the door, they looked around for any possible signs of life. Upon seeing no one, they made their way into Lupin's old bedroom. Malfoy tossed Harry onto the bed and, laughing lightly, then pounced on top of him. He pinned Harry to the bed in the same way that Harry had pinned him against the wall. Leaning close, he kissed his boyfriend passionately. When he was finished, he placed kisses all the way down Harry's neck and to his chest. Upon kissing lower, Malfoy slowly undid the buttons to Harry's shirt. Teasing Harry was the best thing he could think of doing, and it greatly excited him. "St... stop it!" Harry screamed.

"Heh." Malfoy smirked. "Just be patient, Potter."

"I... I.... I _can't_!" Harry gasped.

"Okay." Malfoy agreed. In truth, he was not sure how much more his body could last without a release.

Placing his hands on Harry's waistband, he undid the buckle of his jeans and pulled them down while still pleasuring Harry's body. Eyes half closed and breath panting, Harry laid flat against the bed.

"Draco!" Harry whined impatiently. "Stop teasing me and just make love to me!"

"Alright," Malfoy agreed, smirking down at his red-faced lover. Slipping off Harry's pants, he sucked on his own fingers a few seconds before shoving them into Harry's ass. "Oh, Harry." He stated happily. "You're so tight. You're so perfect."

"Fuck me, Draco." Harry whispered.

"Your wish is my command." Malfoy smirked. Sliding open the zipper of his own pants, he quickly wiggled out of them, tossing them to the floor. Wasting no more time, he shoved himself into Harry's ass. Malfoy let out a low groan of satisfaction as Harry screamed out. Thrusting his arms up into the air, he grabbed ahold of Malfoy's shirt collar and pulled him down on top of himself. Their lips connected and Malfoy's fingers ran over Harry's muscular chest. When the two boy's kiss broke apart, they were both breathless. Harry shook lightly, savoring the feel of Malfoy within him. Smiling, he then kissed Malfoy's lips again. Not too long after they started having sex, Harry felt his body start to drain; he was going to orgasm and he could not stop it from happening.

"Draco..." He moaned. "Draco, I can't hold on much longer."

"So quick?" Draco asked, smiling. "Nu-uh. I trained you better than that, Harry."

"I can't help it." Harry whined. "I... am... going... to..." It was then that his voice was completely cut off. Malfoy looked down at Harry. His flushed face, his sweaty body, his tasseled black hair that was matted all over his lightening bolt scar.... he was the epitome of beauty. Before Malfoy noticed, he had orgasmed as well. Just looking at Harry in his gorgeousness made him explode.

Once the two were done, they laid flat, their bodies connecting. Malfoy laid straight against Harry's chest and Harry laid flat against the bed. Their chests were heaving and, due to loss of air, Malfoy flipped over so he laid flat on his back as well. Once they had caught their breath, Harry turned his head to look at Malfoy. A small smile played at the edge of his lips as he looked at the pale-skinned Slytherin.

"I love you, Malfoy." At this comment, Malfoy jerked up.

"What?" He demanded, looking down horrified at Harry.

"I... love you." Harry repeated, feeling his stomach tighten in worry. Was Malfoy saying he did not feel the same way?

Trying to shake off the confession of love, Malfoy shook his head violently. "Harry," He stated. "I... I only sleep with you. I did not mean to make you think I was in love with you or anything." Harry's face fell as well as his heart.

"Wha... what!?" He demanded, had his voice been louder.

"I'm sorry Harry." Malfoy replied sheepishly. "I slept with you. I thought that's all you wanted from me. You always look at me with so much longing... I thought all you wanted was sex."

"That-- that's not true!" Harry shouted, barely able to believe what he was hearing. "I want _you_, Malfoy! Not just your body! I want _all_ of you! I want your love and your soul!!! I don't just want to be another fuck buddy!"

Malfoy merely shrugged before getting up and leaving the room. "Sorry." He said, walking out of the bedroom after picking up his clothes. He never once looked back at Harry. Harry felt tears cascade down his eyes. Throwing himself against the bed, he wanted to die.

Owari.

To Momo: Well.... I did not change the pairings, but at least Harry and Malfoy are not "together", right? I win. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MOMO!!!!!!


End file.
